Risks
by mimi11052003
Summary: She wanted to take the risk. He didn't. Now, when Elizabeth is in danger He's forced to take The Risk. But does Elizabeth still want him? He;s going to try taking the Ultimate Risk.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Elizabeth stood there shocked. She didn't know how to respond. She wanted to throw something at him. Anything. No, what she really wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.

But in her heart she knew this was real. She looked up at Jason and took a deep breath.

"So you're choosing that life…of violence over me and the boys?" she asked looking up at Jason. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, I-" he started but Elizabeth didn't want to hear it.

"I think you should leave" she said as her heart broke a little more with each passing second. She looked up at him with a tearful gaze.

"Elizabeth…" he said but she closed her eyes and walked toward the front door. She opened it and gestured for him to leave. Jason walked out the door but turned around to face Elizabeth.

"I love yo-" but the door clicked shut before he could finish. He heard a thud which he assumed was her hitting the floor. And then he heard it.

Her sobs, from the other side of the door.

Jason wanted nothing more than to kick down the door and scoop Elizabeth into his arms. But instead he walked away. His heart breaking with each step took.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and went to sit on the couch, but there was a knock on the door. Her heart hopped into her throat. She was hoping it was Jason as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and gasped.

There was a man holding a gun to her head.

"If you scream I will blow your brains out" he said still holding a gun to her head "You and your boys will come with me or you can all die"

* * *

The next day.

Jason sat with Carly asleep in the chair next to him. The tired man just sat and watched 12 year old, Michael. He was in a coma because he was shot in the head. Jason couldn't help but blame himself. All the choices he had made for Michael, he thought were safe. But look where they got him. In a coma. He promised himself that he would not make the same mistakes with Jake and Cameron.

Suddenly, a Nadine walked in with Michael's chart. She looked at Michael and started taking Michael's vitals. And this struck Jason as odd, since Elizabeth was his assigned nurse. Was it because of Jason she didn't want to help Michael?

"Hey, where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Nadine said with a puzzled look.

"Tell me what?"

"She resigned. Rumor has it, supposedly, she met this guy and he offered her the world. So, she ran off with him. Her and the boys" Nadine said as she went back to taking Michaels vitals. Jason sat there dumbstruck. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she had just run off with another guy. Who could be the guy?

_Hang on._ He thought. She had accepted his proposal. That had to mean something. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Well, Nadine said it could just be a rumor. She could have just quit so she could spend time being a full time mom. Jason had to see for himself. He kissed Carly's forhead and walked out of the room.

When he got to Elizabeth's house there was no car parked in the driveway. He quickly started to panic. He opened the front door and took a look around. The whole house had been cleaned out. As if there had never been a family inside. It felt cold and dark without Elizabeth's and the boys stuff scattered around the living room.

Jason took one step inside and felt something under his feet. He took a step back and looked down. A white envelope was on the floor with his name on it. It was Elizabeth's hand writing. He quickly pulled out the contents. Inside was the most beautiful picture of Elizabeth and her boys, and what seemed like a letter.

He took a deep breath and opened it.

_Jason,_

_They are making me write a letter of goodbye to you and to my family. They said I'll never see you again. But maybe it's a good thing, since you don't want to see me anyways. But they said they only wanted me to get to you. But I told them they can have me as long as they don't come after you. Please don't come after me. They'll kill the boys. And I love them and you too much to have all of you die because of me. So Jason, please forget about me and us. It the only way the boys can live. They say we're in no danger as long as you don't come after them. They say I have to go now. _

_Elizabeth._

Jason crumpled the letter in his right hand. Suddenly his phone went off. He looked at it and noticed it was Sonny.

"Sonny, they took Elizabeth"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sonny, they took Elizabeth"

Sonny Corinthos stood in his living room with a drink in one hand and is cell phone to his ear. He heard was Jason had said and he felt the worry in his voice. Jason had told him about break up and Sonny had felt awful because he knew that Jason and Elizabeth belonged together.

"Okay, tell me what happened"

"I don't know. I came to see if it was really true that she ran off with some guy-"

"What?" Sonny asked. He knew Elizabeth since she was eighteen, he knew she wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, I came to the house and it was as if she never lived there. All that was left was an envelope with my name on it. So, I opened it and it was a goodbye letter. She said that some people were after them to get to me. And that if I go after them I risk the boy's lives. Damn it!" Jason yelled into the phone. Sonny winced.

"Jason, do you have any idea who took them?" Sonny asked.

"None, that's what's killing me" Jason replied.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save my family"

* * *

Elizabeth sat in an empty room, blindfolded. Her hands were tied behind the chair. She didn't even try to escape. They told her if she did, they'd move her boys far away from her. Elizabeth knew that they must be somewhere in the building. So instead of making a plan, she prayed that her boys were okay.

Suddenly, she heard foot steps and yelling behind what must've been the door.

"You idiot! I told you to take her to her room along with her boys!" a woman screamed. Elizabeth thought she heard that voice somewhere. But she couldn't pin point it.

"I'm sorry" a deep male voice said.

"No, you will be" the woman said. And with a bang the door flew open.

"Ugh! And you blindfolded her! She is not a prisoner! Think of her as our guest!" said the woman. Elizabeth heard high heels hitting the wooden floor. Elizabeth felt that someone was in front of her. She felt arms around her head undoing the blindfold.

She looked up and saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Claudia they said her name was. Elizabeth looked up at the woman and studied her. Her hands were on her hips and she looked irritated. She had long black hair, and dark eyes that looked as if they held fire in them.

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer. Claudia looked to the man next to her.

"Go get Johnny and her kids. I'm sure she would like to see them"

Suddenly, something clicked in Elizabeth's head.

Johnny. Zaccharra?

This must be his older sister. He mentioned to Lulu that he had an older sister and Lulu mentioned it to Elizabeth. Suddenly, Elizabeth heard the sound of running footsteps. Then Cameron showed up in the doorway holding hands with Johnny. Jake in his right arm, smiling.

"Mommy!" Cameron said as he rushed over to Elizabeth throwing his arms around her legs. Johnny noticed that she couldn't hug her little boy back. He walked over to her and undid the rope that was holding her hands together. Elizabeth threw her freed arms around Cameron.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" the little boy nodded. He then pointed to Johnny.

"He has a lot of toys" the toddler said to his mother.

"Does he now?" she said looking up at the young man. He was still holding Jake, who looked like he was having the time of his life in Johnny's arms. But it didn't even come close of how the baby acted when he was in Jason's arms.

"We had a playroom set up just down the hall for Cameron and a nursery for Jake" he said walking over to Elizabeth. He put the baby in her arms. Jake protested but calmed down when he heard his mother's cooing.

"So you planned on kidnapping me and my boys?" Elizabeth asked. She heard Claudia groan, and looked over to the dark haired woman. She was just sitting on a desk filing her nails.

"No," Johnny said " we were expecting you"

"Is that what you call it? When you threaten to blow someone's brains out if they don't go with you?" Elizabeth asked Johnny.

"About that… the man who threatened you, he has, uh…"

"Been taken care of" Claudia finished for her little brother not looking up from her nails. Elizabeth knew what that meant. She didn't need to or want to ask.

"Now, about the obvious. You want to know why you are here?" Claudia said, looking up from the nail file. A hint of excitement in her eyes.

* * *

Jason was worried out of his mind. He had spent the last 48 hours looking for Elizabeth and her boys. He traveled all over Port Charles in search of her. He hadn't bother telling Lucky or the police because he knew they couldn't help him.

Besides, this was personal.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He looked at it and answered.

"What's up, Carly?" he asked.

"Where are you? Why aren't you here?" she asked, her voice had a hint of panic.

"Someone took Elizabeth" he said.

"well, that's not Nadine told me…"

"Nadine said it was a rumor and plus Elizabeth left a letter of goodbye"

"well, I say good riddance. I mean, she always wanted you and now that she realized that she can't have you-"

"They took Cam and Jake" Jason interrupted. He knew Carly swallowed her words right then.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a risk and save my family"


End file.
